The happier path?
by Tessia
Summary: Severus Snape wasn't the only Snape born on that night. He has a ten minutes older Brother Seneca. [Severus is old roman word for stern, while Seneca means old] Petunia didn't end as Dursley but as Snape and Harry would newer encounter Mr Dursley...
1. Prologue

Severus Snape wasn't the only Snape born on that night. He has a ten minutes older Brother Seneca. [Severus is old Roman word for stern, while Seneca means old] Petunia didn't and as Dursley but as Snape and Harry would newer encounter Mr Dursley...

 **Prologue**

As children the Snape brothers couldn't be more different. While Severus was quiet and closed Seneca was loud and on-going. At least as much as you could get around Tobias Snape. You know the two tips of twins? One is identical and other isn't? Seneca had darker skin, his hair was wavy instead of grassy, his nose was smaller and he had a more masculine body-build. Both brothers were close but Seneca obtained some friends in the neighbourhood and when his brother finally found the smaller Evans sister the older boy saw the way his brother was around her and didn't interact with her so she could be only his brother's.

When at home whit drunken Tobias Seneca became an anchor to his kin. He eider tended to his mother's and brother's wounds or made Tobias switch his target with Seneca. As the Hogwarts came to the lives of the Snape brothers Seneca went to Hufflepuff and Severus was put in the Slytherin. He still kept his distance from Lily but unlike Severus he become a leader of first year Puffs. He kept his brother close even when he started going dark and semi-accepted his friends and semi-joined them. At least when it came to learning of the Dark Arts. He hadn't join the fight against the Marauders and his only interference was since third year when he became a prefect and started to give both sides detentions.

When both boys came beck for summer after forth year they found mother in the critical condition. While Severus ran for help aka phone the police and ambulance from the neighbers Seneca went mental and nearly killed his drunken father with his bare hands. When the authorities came they placed the boys at Evases for a time being. Seneca wrote to his maternal grandparents and while waiting for Eleen to wake up from coma he became close to Petunia. She started to accept her sister again and in a week's become attached to the boy. Ten days in to the summer holidays Eleen Snape was transported to the St. Mungos and a wary angry couple visited the muggle police station to make sure that Tobias knew that he was a death meet if he gets out. The Prince Matriarch and Patriarch then came for their grandsons to the Evenses and took them in. The healers at St. Mungos were to late and Eleen passed away and her sons became wards of her parents.

When they came back to Hogwarts Seneca estranged from the Slytherins as he now had a muggle girlfriend and stopped being a ladies man. When the legendary kill-the-Snivillus incident happened the boy took it as an assault on his family. He and his Puff friends went hard against Sirius Black and as he for a time being didn't have the protection of the other Marauders he was landed in the hospital wing. Paradoxically Regulus Black took it as an insult and went after the boy only to end up in the hospital and Slytherin lost the first game of the year without their seeker as McKinnon caught the snitch. It was an advertisement that Snape-Prince brothers weren't a fair game. On the other hand it lad Severus and Seneca to have a mayor fallout. The incident with calling Lily a mud-blood was the last straw for the older Snape and since that he left his brother to fend for himself.

In the next two years much hadn't change and the brothers graduated. While Severus took a Potion Master apprenticeship his brother took an auror training and a half a year after school married Petunia. No more hard filings were there between the Evans sisters anymore and Lily came to the wedding with her boyfriend James Potter. Seneca and James became acquittance if not friends. On the Potter's wedding Petunia came already seven month along and soon after Michael Seneca Snape was born.

As the times became more dangerous Seneca took his family in hiding. Now he was a fully trained auror under Moody. Unlike his mentor and most of aurors he had no regrets and used the Dark Arts against the Death Eaters so they went after him.

He made a peace with the Marauders. At that time the Prophecy was maid. There were three possible candidates to be The Child. Longbottons and Potters went to hiding and stressed out Severus came to inform his brother of the danger as soon as he found out that he was going to be an uncle for the second time. The brothers hadn't seen each other since Hogwarts and Petunia still hated her brother-in-law.

Lily mentioned the Fidelius charm to her sister and brother-in-law. They liked the idea and she became their secret-keeper. Then at that Day in summer Neville Frank Longbottom, Harry James Potter and Magdalene Petunia Snape were born.


	2. The Halloween 1981

**The Halloween of 1981**

Since the morning a sense of dread was in the air. Seneca went to work and all day there was nothing to do. It was alarming. Normally there was at least some minor incident. At worst a Death Eater attack. But that day was different. As the sun was setting down he hoped he was just being paranoid. Unlike James he decided to continue at auror department. If everyone had hide at home there would have been no one to defend the people. He and Moody were just saying their good-byes when an alarm went off. There was an attack at Godrick Hallow. As Seneca saw the address he went pail. "Lily and James." He whispered. He took his coat and appearated on the spot only to arrive to a half destroyed house. He went in.

First there was James - wand out of the man's reach and a lifeless body of that man left on the ground. He sported a scared expression and dead brown eyes. Seneca heard baby crying from the upstairs and ran to Harry's nursery. Harry was alive. The Dark Lord may as well be standing over the boy just now preparing to kill the infant. Not caring for his own safety he stormed into the room. On the ground were the necromancer's robes and the baby was crying in its crib and Severus was holding onto dead form of Lily and cried.

The years suppressed hatred surfaced out and Seneca punched his brother. "You bloody idiot. It's your fault that she is death. You and your idiotic grope with your stupid ideals. Get out of my sight before I kill you. You are no brother of mine!" The man shouted at Severus and went for the baby boy in the crib imagining it was his little Mag for a second. In shock Severus appearated out and Moody came in the room not a minute later.

"They are dead along with Voldemort." Seneca sad. His voice was broken. "How can I tell this to Pet?" He looked at his mentor.

The older auror gave him a sad look to him and ruffled the hair of the now quiet infant. "It's always hard. Especially if it was your family. You need to hang on to the boy. He will need you."

Seneca nodded and both men made their way downstairs. As they were passing James the toddler started to cry again. They exited only to hear a motorcycle and saw Black coming. "On your guard! He was the secret-keeper." Moody barked. In a quick motion he went for his wand.

"No, they switched." Seneca muttered and put a hand on the other auror's wand.

"Seneca!" Black landed and came to the both men. His eyes fallowed the line of destruction and landed on Harry. "Where are..."

He didn't end his question as he saw the sad look on the older Snape twin. "Dead."

Sirius went to his knees. Moody still hanged on to his wand just in case. The dog-animagus shrieked. Than suddenly he went cold. "I'll kill that traitor. Take care of my godson." And before any protests could be made he disappearated on a spot.

"I will file this in. Take young Harry with you. Tomorrow file in for the guardianship. You have a weak of personal leave. Make all the arrangements for the boy and for the funeral." The older auror sad.

Seneca nodded. "I'll stop by tomorrow. Thanks Moody." with that both aurors and the baby dissapearated leaving Hagrid to find an empty house.

. . .

"Pet!" Her husband shouted from the front door. Petunia Snape ran down the stairs taking two at a time. She heard a panic in her husband's voice. "Pet! Get the kids. It's not safe. The spell was broken. Lily's dead and so is James." Seneca Snape sad as he held on to Harry.

Petunia went pail but she knew better than to break down now. Her children needed her. She ran upstairs and woke up Michael. "Come with me Mike." She sad softly and went for Magdalene. She took the sleeping girl and took her son's hand. They ran downstairs to Seneca. He placed a hand on his wife shoulder and appearated to the Prince manor. "Grans!" The man shouted.

A disturbed house-elf popped in. "Master and Mistress is sleeping seer. What do young Master need?" It sad.

"Can you get grandfather, Moper? It's urgent." Seneca sad. The baby Mag woke up and started crying which made Harry cry.

"What's going on?" Alarmed looking Tiberius Prince came to the entrance hall.

"The Potters were killed. Harry survived. I think Lily made some blood-sacrifice ritual. The Dark Lord is gone but so is the Phidelius. Our home is safe no more. I won't wait for the Death Eater's retribution." Seneca sad.

"You are always welcomed hear. Moper, prepare the bedrooms. Come with me darling. Let's leave the men to plan while we tend to children. I'm sorry about your sister." Moran Prince nee Stanislavsky took Harry from her son and joined by Petunia and kids went to the sitting-room.

"Come with me." Tiberius took his grandson to his study and got both a glass of fire-whiskey. Both men sad down. "What's the meter?" The question on its own had shown how much the elder man know the younger one.

Seneca was quiet for a moment. "I did something bad. As I came to their house I fond Severus over Lily's body. I shouted at him and cast him out of my family." Rage was in Seneca's eyes. "He was the one who've told the Dark Lord about the Prophecy. Without him... And he still has the nerve to show up at their house and to touch her?!"

"I know it's hard. He is still your brother. He's your twin. I get it. But you have obligations to your family. You can stay hear as long as it takes to bring down the Death Eaters. I will have our lawyer to help you with the custody. Dumbledore would probably make his own move soon."

"Thank you grandfather. I think you are right."

. . .

First think next morning Seneca took the papers to the Ministry. On his heals was the Prince family lawyer Mr. Woodpile. He came to the door of the Department of magical bonds and family and walked in. An old man with white bird and pink robes already stood there.

"Absolutely yes Albus. I can't see anyone better for the task then who you chose." The Minister Bagnold was just saying.

"And may I presume that you are speaking of custody over my nephew? Harry is going to live with me and my family. We are his closest relatives." Seneca sad coldly without even as much as saying hallo.

"I'm sorry my boy. But the boy has to..." Albus started.

"And hear are your main problems Dumbledore. I'm not your boy and even more importantly 'the boy'? Really? He's not a resource, nor a tool. Where would you place him? with Black? No, sorry. He's a great godfather but has no idea about bringing-up children. Lupin? For Merlin's sake. The man is a werewolf. You? McGonagal? You have your hands full as it is. And don't in a million years tell me that with some of Dorea Potter's siblings or their kin."

"I have a better place for him!" The old man sad.

"Mr. Snape I am sure you can take care of him but the think is..."

"The think is I took the liberty of contacting late Mr. and Mrs. Potter's lawyer and got the permission to see their will. Mr. Potter's parents wanted him to stay with his aunt and uncle and have Mr. Black and other family friends visiting. To make sure that the will won't be misplaced I made a legal copy." Mr. Woodpile sad.

"That's a lie. I was there when they wrote their will." Albus started.

"If I were you I wouldn't call Mr. Woodpile a lair Headmaster. You may be a Principal of a school but you have no legal right owe people outside the Hogwarts. Mrs. Minister, may I assume that the custody of Harry Potter goes to me and my wife?" Seneca snarled and handed the papers to Bagnold.

"You may Mr. Snape. After all it was the wish of his parents as well as a legally correct way." Bagnold sad.

"What about the orphanage?" Albus started.

"You old fool! Now listen to me. Harry has a family out there. No one, not even the 'great Albus Dumbledore', would put him in such a place. Do you understand?! You and your plans. I can't see how my brother ended up trusting you. You have as much blood of Lily and James on your hands as Voldemort and Severus do.

"Now Mr. Snape that is no way to speak to..." Bagnold started.

"Let it be for now Mr Snape-Prince. You can sue the man later." Mr. Woodpile sad. Both man left the angry Minister and shocked Albus."I'll just stop by Moody." Seneca sad and left his lawyer. He came in to the auror's department only to witness a total chaos. "Hey Alastor. What's up?" He made his way to Moody.

"The DMLE just got Sirius Black. He blow up street full of muggles and Pettigrew."


	3. The unexpected boy

Next ten years went by. Seneca became one of the most renovated aurors and after all kids turned seven, Tuni started to work at a local hospital as they now lived on the Time Square in London in a muggle apartment with magically enlarged and attached hidden rooms. Well, hidden from muggles anyway. The kids all went to muggle school as a preparation for Hogwarts. During this time Seneca came in possession of a family-tree that declared Lily an adopted daughter of the Evanses and connected her to the Prewett family, as her real mother happened to be a squib and a first cousin of one Molly Weasley. So technically she used to be a half-blood. He told so to Harry so once in school he won't be discriminated by the blood-purists. Speaking of Harry, he and Magdalene were inseparable and acted as the twins, witch irritated Michael to no end. Michael was distant from the other children and Seneca saw his brother in his son. He hadn't spoken to Severus since that night. He only heard about his trial at work and than later from Michael as Severus was his head of house. On the other hand Michael found his way to his uncle quiet easy.

The three Snapes and the Potter sad their good-byes as the parents led the kids to the Hogwart's express. Michael made his way in the front while the "twins" set in an empty compartment in the last wagon. "What house?" Harry smiled as the question was finally out.

"Well, Slytherin is a no and so is Ravenclow. Puff' would be nice. Griffindor is acceptable." The girl across from him sad.

He smiled at his cousin. "Absolutely. I can't see us studying all the time and Slytherin's just not right." They hadn't had this discussion as the result was predictable.

"Either way should do." She smiled.

As on a clue the door opened and in came a red-haired boy. "Hi. Can I sit with you?"

"I guess so." Harry sad and eyed the boy. Uncle Seneca made sure to teach them proper etiquette as well as about the wizard genealogy. He was a Weasley most likely. "Are you by any chance related to Molly Weasley nee Prewett?" He asked. He was eager to meat his mother's family. Even if distant.

The boy just set down and automatically went to a defensive mode. "And what if I am?" He asked sharply.

"Relax, silly. Harry's mum was her second cousin." Magdalene sad.

The boy considered it for a moment. "I only know of her Black cousins." He sad cautiously.

"My bad. Harry Potter. Mum was adopted by muggles." Harry sad and studied the boy's reaction.

"Sorry, thought you were one of the bloody-purists. You are a Potter? The Potter?" His eyes went wide.

"Yes, he is. And I am Magdalene Snape." Magdalene smiled at the boy.

"Blame. Ron, Ron Weasley. So your mum was my mom's... I am related to Harry Potter." Ron sad excitedly.

"Well, yes." Magdalene sad somewhat annoyed. The boy was fame-struck and absolutely impolite.

"And you are Seneca Snape's daughter? I herd of your father. His mental. He went against Dumbledore and got his way." He was clearly astonished but also against it.

"Pardon me, Weasley. My uncle did just what any family should. Dumbledore wanted me in orphanage and my godfather in Azkaban." Harry sad somehow sharply.

"Sorry mate. I just thought he always knows what's for the best." Ron sad apologetic.

"No, he doesn't. And if I were you I wouldn't assume things..." Magdalene sad as the door opened.

"Well, well, well. What do we have hear? Weasley going around offending people?" A blond boy with two bodyguards asked as they stepped in without asking.

"What do you wont Malfoy?!" Ron went on hostile.

"Griffindor." Magdalene muttered and gave Harry a pointed look. That left Puff'. It came out more as a snort so all but those two gorillas got the info.

"Shut it Weasley. And who are you two? I am Draco Malfoy and this are Vincent Crabe and Gregory Goyle."

"Harry Potter and my cousin Magdalene Snape. I am a far cousin of yours from both sides." Harry added for a good measure. Malfoy was a purist. That much was clear out of his family reputation. This should get the boy of their case and distract him from the-boy-who-lived thing.

Malfoy eyed both calculating. "Nice to meet you both. From both? I was told your mother was a muggle-born." It was probably for the first time ever that Draco didn't mean it as an insult.

"That's the think. She was a daughter of Ingrid Prewett and a nice of Ignatius Prewett and Lucretia Prewett nee Black." Magdalene sad.

"Never heard of her." Draco was confused.

"Hey! Don't start on blood-purity. I thought of all people you would know better." Ron shouted.

"Get out!" By now Harry was fed up by the red-head.

"You are suppo..." Ron stared in shock.

"I am not supposed to do anything. I am not who you or someone else think I have to be. I am my own person. Now get out!" Harry snapped.

"But you... Hey! Stop it!" They hadn't found out what Ron had to add as Crab and Goyle took him out of the compartment.

"Thanks." Magdalene sad.

"She was a squib. That's why." Harry ended. "So technically I am more than a half-blood and less than a pure blood in the meter of blood." Magdalene didn't add to that. If Harry was a ¾ wizard than she was a ¼ by blood.

"Oh." Draco sad as he turned to Magdalene. "And you are my godfather's nice." He smiled at her. It seamed that he was ready to let her blood slide.

"Well... I wouldn't know. Newer saw him." Magdalene sad.

"You are going to. He teaches Poisons and is a Head of Slytherin." He sad proudly. Magdalene gave him a small smile. "Any guess on which House you will be?"

"Hupplepuff." Harry and Magdalene sad together.

Draco looked taken aback. Normally he didn't like the House but well... "Better than Griffindor I guess." Ha sad.

"My older brother is in Slytherin." Magdalene smiled at him.

"So I heard." He sad.

"Well, it was nice to talk to you and all but we should get changed now." Harry sad. The discussion started to be uncomfortable for him.

"Yes, sure. Bye for now." Draco and his bodyguards left Harry and Magdalene all alone.

"Well there it goes. Weasley will probably spread rumours now." Magdalene smiled.

"He will. But I don't care." Harry smiled at her. Both turned to the other wall of the compartment as Harry locked the door and changed into their school-robes. For the next few minutes nothing happened. Than a pair came in looking for a toad.

"Have you seen Nevile's toad Trevor? He lost him." A bushy-haired girl asked.

"I haven't. You, Mag?" Harry asked.

"No, can't say I did. Have you tried 'Point me' charm." Mag asked.

"We aren't supposed to do magic outside of school. I rad about it in Hogwarts: A history..."

"As interesting as the book is, the Trace won't react now as we are practically on the school-ground and its September the 1st." Mag jumped in.

"It won't?" The girl looked at her. "What's the Trace?"

"It's the spell placed on all wands to make sure we don't do magic." The shy boy, Nevile, sad.

"Do you know how to do 'Point me'? Uncle made us learn some basic spells as alahomora, nox, lumus, 'point me', acio and that likes." Harry put in his own.

"Can you show me?" Sad Nevile at the same time as the girl sad: "Brilliant! A real spell."

Harry just rolled his eyes at her. And stood up. "Come. We shell look for Trevor." He smiled at Nevile. "By that time Mag can show you lumus and nox." He sad to the girl. "Point me Trevor." As his wand was placed on his palm it moved slightly and he and Nevile fallowed the lead. "I am Harry Potter and you?" Harry asked as he didn't mind Nevile. The girl was an other story.

"Nevile Longbottom. Thank you Lord Potter." Nevile sad shyly.

"I hadn't claimed the title yet. As you can't claim the Longbottoms' title." Harry countered. "What House do you hope to be in Nevile. You can call me Harry."

"Thank you Harry. I... Granny expects me to go to Griffindor. Both my parents were Griffindors. It will be a shame if I'm not. She won't be happy with anything less..." Nevile trailed off. By the look of it he already sad too much.

"Houses are overweighted. My parents were Griffindors, my uncle was Puff' and his brother is a Head of Slytherin and my cousin is a Slytherin. Most likely there once was a Ravenclow in the family. So who should I take after?" Harry asked as they reached one compartment. He knocked and opened the door. His wand pointed up between some trunks. "Pardon me. It seams Nevile's toad took a nap hear." He sad to the three older girls who were watching him closely and than took Trevor from between two trunks. "Thank you." He gave the toad to Nevile.

"Thanks Harry. Sorry we bothered you. Bye." Nevile sad to the girls and both boys headed back to Harry's compartment. "Thanks Harry. I needed it." Nevile smiled shyly.

"If your granny can't see this just tell her. Yes, Griffindor is for the brave but brave doesn't mean always good. Brave people can be in any House. Ravenclow is for the smart but smart doesn't mean emotionally stable or a nice person. You can find academically smart people in any House. Slytherin is..."

"I think I get it. Thanks Harry." The shy boy smiled.

As they neared the compartment they saw the bushy-haired girl storming out. She looked angry and was red in the face. "Your cousin is horrible. Come on Nevile." The girl sad.

"My cousin is just OK and Nevile is not your dog." Harry sad sharply. Nevile nodded.

"Your choice." The girl sad and stormed away.

"Jess. What's her problem?" Harry asked and opened the door. "Wont to sit with us?" He asked.

"Thanks Harry."

"Finally. That girl was insufferable. She thinks she knows everything. When I told her your name she started reciting the books and made it clear that you should act as expected and so on." Mag ranted.

"Relax Mag. She is not a Puff' material so we won't have to deal with her. As uncle sad many people will do just that. Expect me to behave in some was, and by association even you. Also anyone I befriend." Harry smiled at his cousin. "This is Nevile Longbottom, my new friend. And this is my dear lovely cousin Magdalene Snape." Harry set down.

For the next few hovers the trio spoke about everything and anything. Especially about the differences between muggle and magical world. Soon they considered each other friends.

After the train ride and the way to the castle all first-years were allowed into the Great Hall. Professor McGonagal had done the introduction and the Sorting Hat sang its song. Soon the Sorting started. "Granger, Hermione" went to "Griffindor!", "Longbottom, Nevile" was sent to the "Hupplepuff!", Malfoy became a slytherin and so on. Soon it was Harry's turn. Finally the Hat touched his head.

"Hmm... I see a potential for any house. Well Ravenclow not so much. I see that you resent Griffindor. You could have had a great time there. Slytherin is an option. Oh, I see. You have decided. OK, Mr. Potter. You better be..." - "Hupplepuff!" Only the last word was sad aloud. Harry went over to Nevile and set next to him.

Soon Mag joined them. It took her longer to get sorted. "Bloody think wanted to put me in the Ravenclow." She sad.

"Well, you are now hear with us." Harry gave her a smile.

"Hi. I am Hannah Abbot." A blond girl from across Harry sad.

"Harry Potter, Magdalene Snape and Nevile Longbottom." Harry introduced the trio.

"Susan Bones." Another blond sad.

"Wayne Hopkins." A brown-haired boy added. Other first-years sad further down the table and so hadn't elaborate.

"How do you like it? Mum always says how nice it will be for us." Wayne sad.

"I don't know. I think it's fine." Mag added.

"Aunt says that your dad does a great work out there with Moody and the remaining Marauders." Susan turned to Mag.

"Oh, you are Ms. Bonese's nice. Your aunt does a great job of her own." Mag smiled. "You can call me Mag."

"Thanks. " The kids started to get to know each other and the same continued up in the common-room. They ignored Dumbledore's speech. Wayne ended up a loner. Susan and Hannah became fast-friends with Ernie and Justin. It was a first time in years that Harry and Mag were separated by more than one wall when they went to sleep.

On the next morning after the breakfast and getting their schedules Puffs and Ravens waited outside the potion classroom and soon were admitted in. The classroom was cold. Harry and Mag set in the first desk and Nevile and Wayne in the one behind them. When Severus Snape entered he didn't look as much as Seneca as the kids expected. He was thinner. His face was pale. He looked unhealthy. Seneca insisted that the kids specially prepared for the class. So they did.

Than it started. "...There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few...Who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death... Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention!" And as that... "Mister Potter. Our new celebrity. What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolf-bane?" Severus barked.

"They are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite, Professor." Harry sad.

There was no reaction but by the small pause, Harry guessed, Severus hadn't expected the answer.

"What do you get when you mix Asphodel and Wormwood?" Mag and several Ravens had their hands in the air.

"Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful that it is known as the Draught of the Living Death." Harry sad taken aback.

"Where would I look for a bezoar."

"Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. "

"Right Potter. It seams that at least you know that fame is nothing. Why don't you copy it in your notebooks? Open your textbooks at page five..."

After the class both kids waited for Severus to leave and than fallowed him and knocked on his door. "Came in."

"Good morning, Professor. Can we speak with you?" Mag asked as they entered the office. It was somehow Spartan room. Just the basic necessities. No family pictures. Nothing personal.

"Come in and close the door." Severus sat and waited for them to do so. "Take a seat." All three set down. "I expect this to be a family think. Am I correct?"

"Yes, Professor." Mag sad.

"In a private you should call me uncle. I know my brother hates me. He wasn't happy when your brother ended up in my House but he eventually got over it. As of you Mr. Potter... It seams my brother did a great job. You are nothing like your parents." Severus sad. His indifferent mask on.

"Sorry about what dad and his friends did to you and about my mother abandoning your friendship. I newer knew them." Harry sad.

"I'm sorry to. Out in the open I have to keep a face, Harry. In private, just call me uncle. It would be easier on all of us." The man sad.

"Thank you uncle." Harry gave Severus a smile.

"So, Puffs as my brother. He must be proud." Severus gave them a small smile.

"The Hat told me any house would do." Harry elaborated.

"No Griffindor for me. The bloody think nearly put me in the Ravenclow." Mag smiled.

"Your brother told me about your family live..." And so went the first hovers of the new school-year. It was only disturbed by a howler from granny Longbottom and a letter to Seneca who made a trip to the matron as they found out about the wand Nevile was forced to use. While kids had a quiet normal school-time Seneca's year was about to get interesting. By Christmas he and his colleges had hands full with slain unicorns at the Forbidden Forest. When they were finally admitted into the castle a defence professor was arrested.


End file.
